Insomnio
by LechugaLiz
Summary: Los problemas del pasado, las crueles formas que quedan de resolver las adversidades y las pérdidas siempre son un problema, y no siempre se pueden superar a los pocos días, ni semanas ni meses. Pero siempre es mejor afrontarlo acompañado a hacerlo en soledad. Este fanfic participa en el concurso #YangBadassWeek2019


Cuatro de la mañana. De nuevo.  
No importa cuánto lo intentara no podía dormir, siempre era lo mismo desde ese día. Al menos ahora en Atlas es un poco más llevadero a cuando dormían en la nave militar.  
—_Maria debería aprender a volar mejor_— pensó la joven rubia.

Aún sentía mareos recordando todas las turbulencias que ocasionaron sus "atajos seguros".  
Lo bueno fue que Blake estuvo aferrándose a ella todo el camino. No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al pensar en eso.  
Con eso como último pensamiento se estiró lo más silenciosa que pudo, pues sus compañeras de equipo estaban durmiendo a solo unos metros de ella. Ironwood les permitió dormir en la academia de Atlas durante su estadía después de insistir un poco, aunque fue Weiss la que primeramente dio la idea.

La chica giró su cabeza buscando a su compañera albina, recordando todo lo que le contó sobre su familia y lo que había tenido que hacer para escapar.  
Definitivamente desde aquella charla que tuvieron se habían vuelto más cercanas. Y pensar que la primera vez que la conoció realmente no le agradó para nada, creía que era una estirada como todos los políticos y ricachones de Atlas.

Aunque era cierto que su hermanita se había encariñado con ella desde el primer día que fue seleccionado su equipo. Eso llegaba a molestarle ya que no estaba lista para que alguien le quitase a su pequeña hermana, pero era cierto que estaba solo negando la realidad.

Volvió a suspirar y sacudió su cabeza olvidando todo ese asunto de la heredera quedándose a Ruby, girándose y mirando el reloj de su scroll. Faltaban una hora más o menos para el amanecer así que no estaría sola con sus pensamientos demasiado rato.  
Limpió su rostro con sus manos pensando que hacer durante ese tiempo, era cierto que podría jugar un rato en su teléfono, pero al ser de esas personas inmersivas en los videojuegos terminaría gritando y arrojando el aparato por algún lugar de la habitación, obviamente despertando a sus compañeras.

Miró por la ventana de la habitación, notando las estrellas cubiertas por alguna que otra nube, aunque no demasiadas. Pensó en salir un segundo, hasta que un pequeño tintinar sonó en la habitación, se quedó quieta al saber perfectamente que sonido era, además que el suave y perezoso color azul que inundó la habitación se lo dejo más que confirmado.  
Se giró fingiendo estar dormida y asustando a la joven albina que caminaba sobre sus glifos silenciando absolutamente todos los sonidos de sus pies.  
Al notar a la rubia "dormida", Weiss salió lentamente de la habitación, utilizando de nuevo su semblanza para silenciar la puerta. Parecía que Yang no fue la única en pensar salir para aclarar si cabeza en lo que todos despertaban.

Espero unos minutos antes de salir por el camino de su compañera, aunque ella si que tenía que tener cuidado por dónde pisaba para no alertar a las dos chicas restantes. Además que al tomar su chaqueta casi tiró al suelo un par de libros, pasando algo parecido con sus botas. —Weiss tramposa— murmuró por fin saliendo de su pequeño cuarto, aún tratando de no hacer ruido hasta que salió del pasillo, pues sus demás compañeros de viaje también dormían en otras habitaciones.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo se colocó la chaqueta y sus botas, buscando donde se encontraba su amiga ojiazul. Comenzó a caminar silenciosamente, pues aún no le quedaba en claro cuales eran las habitaciones ocupadas y cuáles no.  
Por suerte para ella con girar de nuevo un pasillo diviso a su compañera albina en uno de los tantos balcones del edificio. Era bastante amplio y se notaba que los alumnos solían usarlo de salas de estudio, pues había varias bancas y pequeñas mesas. Seguramente había utilizado los glifos para abrir la puerta. Ella hubiera utilizado un método más divertido para abrir la puerta pero está bien.

Con una sonrisa tonta por sus propios chistes camino tratando está vez de no hacer absolutamente nada de ruido.  
Weiss por su parte estaba con sus brazos sobre el barandal, mirando las estrellas y como lentamente desaparecían en el horizonte. Estaba pensando demasiado en que su padre la encuentre y la obligue a volver con él. Aunque él no haría eso, pues estaba segura que estaría más feliz con Whitley de heredero que ella.

Suspiro y recordó la última canción que cantó frente a su padre, la misma noche que avergonzó a su padre frente a todos los aristócratas. No pudo evitar sonreír por la terrible imagen que le dió, claro que se esfumó de inmediato cuando recordó la bofetada que recibió por tratar de confrontarlo de una vez por todas. Suspiro y volvió a mirar al frente, esperando el amanecer y tarareando su canción.

—_This life is mine..._ Si claro, hasta que me encuentre de nuevo y posiblemente culpe a todas de secuestro.

—Quisiera ver qué lo intentara—. Weiss saltó en su lugar antes de sentir el brazo de su compañera rubia en sus hombros. —¡Yang! Casi me das un infarto.

—Ja, lo siento Ice Queen, sabía que mi hermosa imagen era capaz de eso— la joven tomo su barbilla haciendo una pose algo tonta y engreída mientras le guiñaba a su amiga. —Dejando eso de lado, ¿crees que de verdad vamos a permitir que tu padre se acerque a ti? Al menos después de lo que me contaste no dudaré en golpearlo si tengo la oportunidad.

—Lo sé, y agradezco mucho eso.— sonrió y un suave sonrojo vergonzoso apareció en sus mejillas. Suspiro y tomo la mano de Yang que colgaba en su hombro, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. —Pero, ¿y si prefiere recurrir al ejército de Atlas? Con un poco de dinero puede hacer que los noticieros digan lo que él quiere, ¡puede volverlas el enemigo público con solo una llamada!— cubrió su boca con miedo, hasta que el agarré en su mano se apretó. Volvió la mirada hasta encontrar un cariñoso brillo púrpura de los ojos de Yang. —Créeme, puede hacer que todo el ejército nos busque, poner nuestros rostros en cada pared de la ciudad pero eso no cambiará nada Weiss. Nosotras estaremos ahí para ti siempre.

Weiss volvió a agachar la mirada con algo de duda, buscando una vaga seguridad en el paisaje frente a ella. Sabía que sus amigas nunca la dejarían, pero sabía que eso no le garantizaba la seguridad de su equipo. —Además,— sus pensamientos paranoicos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por su compañera. —no creo que su palabra sea más fuerte que la de su propia hija, sin contar a Winter y de alguna forma a Ironwood. Dices que el fue quien te ayudo aquella vez, ¿quien dice que no puede hacerlo de nuevo?

Weiss esquivo la mirada de su compañera una vez más antes de suspirar. Eso la tranquilizaba pero seguía sin garantizar mucho.  
Suspiro y dejo de lado todos esos pensamientos, mirando al frente dónde se veía el extenso paisaje de la capital de Atlas.

—Supongo que de cierta forma es cierto— hizo una pequeña mueca pensativa mientras respondía. —Además que con la situación actual de Atlas no creo que sea buena idea darle más prioridad a mi situación, eso crearía más revueltas.

—Esa es nuestra copito de nieve, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo con argumentos "maduros"— Yang abrazo con fuerza a la ojiazul, mientras está se quejaba con un vergonzoso color rojo en sus blancas mejillas. —¡E-eso no es verdad! ¡S-solo confirmo la realidad!— con vamos intentos trató de apartar a la rubia, pero por obvias razones no lo consiguió, por lo que optó por el habla. —¡M-me asfixias con tus pechos!

—¡Hey! Eso me ha dolido, lo dices como si fuera algo malo.— la rubia con falsa indignación soltó a la albina y se dio la vuelta, ignorándola. —¿Mi integridad física estaba en peligro y tú me reprendes?

—Estas dañando mi orgullo de mujer, mujer— siguió con un puchero bastante falso en su rostro, pero aguantando la risa ya que Weiss era de esas personas que, aunque no lo admitiese, no quería que se enojaran con ella, por lo que no notó la broma.

—¿En que clase de sociedad superficial vivimos para que dañe tu orgullo de esa forma?— trato de ocultarlo, pero un pequeño timbre de nervios. Al ver cómo la chica de ojos púrpura pasaba de ella se giró de igual forma y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—_"La antigua técnica del enojo mutuo, ¿crees que nací ayer?"—_ pensó para si misma Yang, escondiendo una sonrisa al ver a la heredera de esa forma. Recordaba cuántas veces Ruby había utilizado esa técnica para sacarle galletas a su padre. Cuándo el se enojaba con su hermanita ella hacia lo mismo, ignorándole hasta que su padre caía a sus pies. Una técnica solo útil a largo plazo.

Siguió sin decir nada durante unos minutos, solo viendo sobre sus hombros como poco a poco la heredera caía. —B-bien, tu ganas. Lo siento por decir que tus pechos son una muerte potencial si abrazas a alguien tan bajito como yo.

—¿Que clase de disculpa es esa?—. Aquella respuesta la tomó por sorpresa, debía aceptarlo, y quizá si le dolió un poco, solo un poco. Sin embargo, tenía que aceptarlo, por lo que de inmediato su sonrisa volvió a aparecer. —¿Quien te dijo que nacieras tan pequeña?

—¡¿Disculpa?! Para tu información estoy dentro del promedio de estatura con respecto a mi edad, ¡muchas gracias!

—La edad de alguien de preescolar a decir verdad— la chica se aparto antes que una pequeña ave de hielo chocase en su cara. La heredera la estaba mirando furiosa y con un enorme glifo de invocación tras de si. —Esta bien, lo siento. No queremos hacer un alboroto que despierte toda la academia.

—Entonces cuida tus palabras Xiao Long. No puedes simplemente ir por ahí haciendo enojar a la gente.

—¿Eso sonó a un reto?—. Una sonrisa socarrona lleno el rostro de la rubia, pero de inmediato se borró cuando su compañera la miró con cara de pocos amigos. —Sabes, esa misma cara llevabas el día que te conocí—. Cruzó sus brazos y sujeto su mentón en una pose pensativa. —Honestamente lo primero que pensé fue: "Vaya, si que es una perra" pero después me di cuenta que no del todo. Solo necesitabas una pequeña dosis de Ruby Rose.

—Deja de decir esa clase de cosas raras, ¿quieres?—. La albina suspiró, pero por un instante una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios. —No quiero, te hice sonreír.

—¡Por favor!— trato de evitar la acusadora mirada de Yang, esa misma mirada que tenía cuando ella y la joven líder pasaban más tiempo de la cuenta juntas. —Acepta que estás feliz de que mi hermanita quisiera ser tu amiga a pesar de todo. Entonces mis labios se van a sellar.

—...¿Pararás con los chistes malos?

—Así es

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Lo que creas necesario.

—¿Por siempre es posible?— la heredera sonrió esperanzada aunque sabía que eso no era posible. —Si hago eso terminaré explotando, y entonces tendrás que escuchar una racha asesina de mis chistes—. Yang Lucia bastante confiada e incluso orgullosa al decirlo. —Quiero toda una semana libre de tus comentarios y chistes.

—Eh... Eso es un poco excesivo, ¿no crees?—. La de vista púrpura se removió un poco incómoda antes de colocarse en el barandal del balcón. —No es excesivo ni en broma, es una buen descanso.

—No prometo nada, pero si aceptas estará bien.— la chica alzó la mano a la de su amiga, que la tomó cerrando su pequeño trato. —Bien, acepto lo que dijiste antes.

—¡Espera, debes decirlo! ¡Quiero escucharlo de tu boca!—. Yang de inmediato se puso a la defensiva. —Eso no lo fue especificado, será para la próxima.

—Entonces no hay trato Ice Queen

—¡No puedes romper tu promesa!—. Esta vez fue el turno de la heredera de cruzar sus brazos en su pecho, mirando con una ceja alzada a la más alta.

—No fue una promesa, fue un contrato verbal, en el cuál si ambas partes no están conformes éste se anula, deberías leer las letras pequeñas.—. Esa frase por un momento desarmó a la chica de ojos azules, pues no esperaba tal madurez de la chica frente a ella. Claro que todo se vió arruinado por el infantil gesto de Yang de sacar su lengua a su compañera. —¡No seas tan inmadura Yang!

—Tu cumple tus promesas princesa— está vez fue un puchero lo que le ofreció a Weiss, antes de voltearse y comenzar a ignorarla.

—¡Yang! ¡Deja de actuar como una niña!— chilló la joven heredera, aunque claro a su amiga le dio igual, mientras que limpiaba sus uñas sin siquiera mirarla de reojo. —¡Esta bien! S-si me alegra que Ruby quisiera ser mi amiga. Sí ella no hubiera sido tan molesta y persistente en tratar de hablar para hacer las pases jamás hubiera podido conocerlas a todas...— habló cada vez con menos fuerza, sintiendo su voz quebrarse pero siguiendo. —Sí no fuera por esa tonta nunca hubiera sentido lo que es una familia...

Se abrazó a sí misma mientras miraba el suelo. Era cierto todo lo que decía, tal vez si esa niña infantil no la hubiera hecho explotar no hubiera conseguido conocer a las mejor personas de su vida. Antes de volver a hablar sintió el cálido abrazo de Yang, quien la atrajo a su pecho suavemente. —Ya tranquila, puedes desahogarte ahora—. La albina quedó un poco confundida, hasta que sintió como sin darse cuenta pequeñas lágrimas brillantes bajaban por sus mejillas. Suspiró y se abrazó con fuerza a la joven, comenzando a soltar todo lo que había guardado tanto tiempo.

Durante un par de minutos solo se escuchaba el silbar de los grillos y unos pocos quejidos y sollozos apagados, mientras Yang no dejaba de apretar a la joven contra su pecho ni un segundo. Lentamente Weiss se calmó, sintiendo ese alivio en su interior, como un peso se quitaba de sus hombros.

Finalmente después de muchos jadeos y sollozos, Weiss se había calmado, separándose un poco de la mayor para sacar un pequeño pañuelo y limpiarse. —A-aunque debo admitir que una mejor primera impresión hubiera ayudado un poco—. Yang le ofreció una sonrisa, volviendo a estrecharla en sus brazos, siendo correspondida de inmediato por Weiss.

Entre el pequeño acto de cariño se hizo escuchar el crujido de la puerta, haciendo que ambas jóvenes mirasen la entrada. —¡O-oh! L-lo siento, no quería interrumpir nada—. Jaune alzó sus manos a modo de disculpa, pues había salido al balcón distraído, topándose de frente a ambas chicas. —Wow, calma Jaune, está bien— dijo Yang separándose un poco de la más bajita. —¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano? ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

—¿También? Digo, si, tampoco he podido dormir demasiado, tengo muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza ahora.— habló el chico encogiéndose de hombros. —... ¿Puedo... contarles algo?

—Lo que quieras VomitBoy—. Ambas chicas se colocaron en el barandal, Yang sentada sobre él y Weiss solo con sus brazos en él. Jaune se acercó igual, mirando toda la ciudad y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos dudando un rato antes de hablar de nuevo. —Creo... que conocí a la madre de Pyrrha en Argus...

—¿Hablas en serio?—. Tanto Yang como Weiss se pusieron un poco nerviosas y fuera de lugar. Ambas extrañaban a la pelirroja, pero estaba en claro que el chico rubio estaba mucho peor que ellas con respecto a la ex-campeona.

—Si... Mientras buscábamos a Oscar—, el chico hablaba sin separar la mirada de sus manos, viendo el pequeño y tenue brillo de su aura, que comenzó a intensificarse un poco por culpa del tema. —Yo... encontré una estatua en honor a Pyrrha, por coincidencia. Era igual a ella y también había una placa de lo que le ocurrió.

La mirada celeste de Weiss se cruzó con la violeta de Yang, ambas con el mismo sentimiento en sus rostros. La rubia, que era la más cerca a su amigo, colocó una de sus manos en su hombro dando unas pequeñas palmadas para ayudar a su amigo.

—Mientras estaba preguntándome qué hacer, escuché una voz. Me giré y por un instante, solo por un segundo, la ví ahí parada delante de mí. Sus ojos verdes, su cabello y esa sonrisa—. El chico había apretado la mandíbula y su respiración se volvió un poco más ruidosa. —¿C-conocen esa horrible sensación de que su corazón se estrecha y duele mucho? T-tanto que les cuesta respirar y solo quieren olvidarlo todo.

Yang de inmediato bajo del barandal, acercándose al chico para pasar su brazo sobre los hombros del rubio, Weiss siguiéndola y tomando la mano del chico.  
Aunque Jaune había comenzado a jadear mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos siguió hablando, pero su voz se quebraba más y más con cada palabra. —D-después de eso me di cuenta que no era ella, era alguien más... Alguien que me contó mucho sobre ella y todo lo que hubiera pasado. Apenas pude decir algo, pero creo que logré animar a esa mujer. Llevaba un ramo de orquídeas rojas igual al cabello de Pyrrha... Y c-cuándo miré de nuevo a la estatua y regrese la vista... y-ya no estaba ella, solo las flores al pie del monumento...

Esta vez el chico rompió en llanto por completo, sollozando mucho al punto que su desgarrador llanto solo hizo que ambas jóvenes que lo acompañaban también empezarán a soltar lágrimas. Era cierto que no habían compartido demasiados momentos con el equipo del rubio como hubieran querido, pero nada les impidió abrazar al chico y acompañarlo en su dolor al perder a Pyrrha.

Los tres chico estuvieron abrazados soltando lágrimas y sollozos, tanto por los dolorosos recuerdos de la caída de Beacon como por sus propios inquietudes propias. Todos tuvieron sus pérdidas, todos tuvieron sus bajones y todos estuvieron al borde de lo peor. Problemas distintos, lugares distintos, pero siempre el dolor en el pecho por la incertidumbre del futuro.  
Pero siempre han dicho que lo mejor es desahogarte antes de que termines explotando en algún momento y termines por hacerte daño. Así que como cualquiera sabrá, después de llorar el grupo de jóvenes pudo sentir como esa presión de las emociones negativas desaparecía, además que la agradable compañía era aún mejor remedio a llorar solos.

—Vaya, si que estamos de sentimentales hoy— río Yang limpiando una de sus lágrimas de su mejilla mientras que todos volvían al borde del balcón para esperar el alba. —Y que lo digas, pero estoy mejor— suspiró el joven después de responder un poco bajo, aunque aún se le notaba algo inquieto, pero con clara diferencia a como estaba al principio.

—¿Sabes que estaría aún mejor? Que la famosa y talentosa heredera Schnee nos cantara algo—. Yang movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo mientras miraba a su compañera que terminaba de limpiar los últimos rastros de llanto de su rostro. —¿Disculpa?

—Es cierto, cantas muy hermoso Weiss— Jaune siguió con el plan de la rubia, mientras miraba a la albina.

—¿Alguna vez me han escuchado cantar?— preguntó la ojiazul.  
Ambos rubios se miraron un segundo de reojo, con notable nerviosismo. —...¿Que significan esas caras?

—Bueno... tal vez en nuestros primeros días en la academia, como cierto chico te quería, se volvió tu mayor fan... con mi ayuda— Yang se rascó la nuca un poco nerviosa.

—¿Y?—. Weiss ahora tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirando a ambos jóvenes frente a ella. —Tal vez yo le ayudé a encontrar todos tus conciertos.

—¿Y eso es malo?— volvió a preguntar un poco más confundida que antes.

—Cuando digo todos tus conciertos me refiero a todas las veces que cantas— Yang hablaba un poco incómoda, pero al ver qué Weiss aún no comprendía confesó todo. —Cantas en la ducha Weiss...

Por un segundo Weiss no dijo nada, solo procesando lo que dijo la oji, entonces se pudo ver a la albina pasar por varias facetas en su cara. Negación, vergüenza y finalmente ira. —¡¿Q-que cosa?!

—¡Antes de que quieras matar al pobre de Jaune deja que te explique!— Yang tuvo que levantar las manos en señal de rendición después de que Jaune corriera a esconderse a sus espaldas. —Un día durante el almuerzo estábamos hablando sobre eso, y Ruby soltó de pronto que cantaba mientras tomabas un baño, por lo que Jaune me pidió grabar el audio, solo el audio de cuando cantabas. Jaune no es un depravado ni nada parecido.

—¡Se supone que me doy un baño cuando no hay nadie! ¡¿Cómo sabe Ruby que canto?!—. La rubia tuvo que parpadear un par de veces ¿estaba enojada por Ruby y no por Jaune? —Pues ella iba a las duchas cuando tú también lo hacías. Creí que lo sabías—. El tono de la rubia fue bajando poco a poco, a medida que una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

—¡¿Acaso esa niña está loca?! ¡Me estaba acosando!

Ambos chicos observaron a la albina que tenía un muy leve sonrojo pero su pálida piel hacia que se notara más, después se miraron entre ellos para comenzar a reír a por lo bajo tratando de no hacerse notar, mientras que de fondo Weiss seguía quejándose de forma chillona y sin prestar atención a lo demás. —¡¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que lleva haciendo eso?!

—Tal vez un mes o así desde que empezamos en la academia— Yang utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reír mientras hablaba, pero después de la última frase soltó una pequeña risa nasal. La heredera fue cuando por fin notó que sus compañeros estaban muy risueños, aumentando su enojo. —¡¿Que es tan gracioso?!

—Eres pésima mintiendo Ice Queen—. Weiss se quedó paralizada en un segundo mientras ambos jóvenes miraban su sonrojo aumentar un poco. —¿Disculpa?

—"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva haciendo eso?"— río la de ojos púrpura haciendo una muy mala imitación de la heredera. —¿En serio? Ruby ya nos contó a Blake y a mí que lo sabías. Que incluso la regañaban cuando te interrumpía.

El blanco de las mejillas de la ojiazul desapareció casi por completo, siendo sustituido por un rojo hasta sus orejas. —Debo decir que me agrada que cuides a mi hermana, pero que solo ella te escuchara cantar personalmente duele para el resto de mortales—. Con una mano en el pecho, Yang fingió llanto dramático, mientras el chico la imitaba después.

—¡Yo nunca canté para ella!— la albina trataba de excusarse como fuera, pero apenas encontraba las palabras para hablar.  
Los rubios no pudieron aguantar más y soltaron carcajadas antes las tintas excusas de su compañera, quien comenzó a alzar la voz. —¡Hablo en serio!

—Ya, tranquila. Esta bien, era claro que le tienes cariño a mi hermana pero no te gusta admitirlo.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Eso no prueba nada!

Ambos jóvenes trataron de que la peliblanca bajara la voz entre pequeñas risas, pero la heredera estaba demasiado avergonzada para entender. —¡Weiss, espera!— susurró con una pequeña risa Jaune. —Los alumnos siguen durmiendo

Aunque era cierto decir que el ver a la heredera avergonzada era un espectáculo muy extraño ya que siempre guardaba la compostura, debían de bajar el volumen de sus voces antes de que alguien los acusara de ruidosos.  
Weiss seguía hablando y soltando excusas sin sentido, hasta que finalmente Yang la volvió a atrapar entre sus brazos, quizá por tercera vez en la noche. Cómo la primera vez que lo hizo, Weiss intentó separarse, pero esta vez Jaune también actuó y abrazo a ambas chicas sin dejar las pequeñas carcajadas por la curiosa escena.

—Vamos chicas, no es momento de volver a esas etapas de odio después de todo esto—. El chico acaricio el cabello de ambas chicas de forma cariñosa para separarse un poco, aunque Yang seguía con sus brazos sobre los hombros de sus compañeros respectivamente. —Bien, bien, vamos mejor a dejar esta charla para después, además no falta tanto para el amanecer.

—Los dos son un par de tontos— suspiro Weiss después de por fin salir de su faceta avergonzada. Aunque estaba claro que no hablaba en serio... no del todo. —Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan para hoy?

—Veamos, superar nuestro insomnio juntos, listo. Hablar con Ironwood para que nos diga que está pasando con la ciudad, pendiente. Buscar al padre de Weiss para darle una paliza, también pendiente.— la chica rubia contaba con los dedos sus tareas asignadas, aunque Weiss mostró su descontento con la última cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras alzaba una ceja a su amiga. —Esta bien, lo de tu padre lo dejaremos para después.

—De verdad que no puedo con todas su locuras—. Weiss palmeo su frente y suspiro, volviendo a colocarse en el barandal del balcón mirando al horizonte. Uniéndose Yang por su izquierda y Jaune a la derecha; ambos ofreciéndole una sonrisa que ni pudo evitar corresponder rodando sus ojos. —Antes que digan algo, dejen que disfrute el alba sin sus voces por favor.

—Como ordene la princesa— sonrió de nuevo la rubia.

Los tres chicos suspiraron aliviados de poder liberar un poco sus inquietudes en esa madrugada, observando como la luna se ocultaba en el horizonte y las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer.

—¿Si no puedo hablar significa que no puedo ofrecer galletas ni café?— una suave voz infantil se escuchó detrás del trío de chicos antes de que el sol se apareciera, haciendo que todos se girasen a sus espaldas.  
Ruby los esperaba con una pequeña bandeja con galletas y unas cuantas tazas y cubiertos, detrás de ella estaba Blake con una tetera humeante y más atrás el dúo Flower Power con unos cuántos postres más, entre ellos panqueques. —¡Que mejor que iniciar el día que con panqueques de Renny!— chilló Nora con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?— Jaune miró a todos los recién llegados mientras se asentaban en una de las pequeñas mesas del balcón. —Yang hace demasiado ruido.— respondió Blake sin mirar a nadie en particular, pero con una sonrisa que logro sacar un sonrojo avergonzado a la rubia.

—Entonces como Blake y yo despertamos más temprano que de costumbre fuimos a darle una visita a la cocina de la escuela— fue ahora Ruby la que habló, tomando una galleta de la bandeja que llevaba. —Y encontramos a Nora asaltando la nevera, entonces llegó Ren y ambos se unieron a nuestra pequeña sorpresa ya que tampoco encontraban a Jaune.

La menor se encogió de hombros y tomó el azúcar para dejar una ridícula cantidad en una taza, repitiendo la acción con la crema. —Sabes que los anfitriones inician primero sirviendo a los invitados y después a ellos, ¿cierto?—. Weiss se acercó de inmediato con su aire de mandona para comenzar a reprocharle a la líder del equipo sobre su mala organización.

Todos solo suspirando cansados por su actitud, pero ya acostumbrados a la extraña relación de cariño-odio que ambas mantenían.  
Poco a poco, cada chico tuvo una taza en sus manos, ya sea con café o té como el caso de Blake. También algunos tomaron una que otra galleta, pues apenas Nora tuvo un asiento los panqueques desaparecieron, quedando solo el platón con algunas migajas.

—Definitivamente una mañana así de fresca es perfecta con café—, Yang estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, dando un sorbo a su taza. Las cuatro chicas del equipo RWBY habían tomado los sofás que había alrededor de una de las mesas, mientras que los chicos JNR quedaron en una banca a un costado de ellas.

—¡Es mejor empezar el día con galletas!— dijo la menor abrazando el tazón con galletas mientras tenía ya una en su boca. —No debes hablar con la boca llena de comida Ruby— Weiss estaba revisando su scroll sentada a un lado de la morocha, para después dejarlo y mirar el horizonte.

—¡Ya está comenzando!— Ruby le arrancó las palabras de la boca a la heredera, haciendo que está rodara sus ojos antes de mirar a la ciudad como el resto de chicos.

Poco a poco el cielo perdió su color oscuro, siendo sustituido por un cálido anaranjado que comenzaba a volverse más brillante a medida que el astro mayor entraba por las montañas.  
El cielo comenzó a mezclarse con tonalidades en amarillo hasta que asomó el sol en el horizonte, mostrando con el los primeros tonos azules del cielo.  
La luz comenzó a inundar perezosamente todos los edificios y calles de Atlas, dando lugar a un nuevo día.

—No sé que ocurrirá hoy, pero definitivamente el poder ver esto con todos ustedes ha hecho que sea más que perfecto— una sonrisa igual de cálida que el sol cubrió el rostro de Ruby, siendo contagiada a todos sus compañeros de inmediato.

—Es cierto, realmente es mejor cuando podemos estar juntos— Jaune siguió mientras tomaba y apretaba en su mano aquel pañuelo escarlata que de ahora en adelante llevaba consigo siempre. —A Pyrrha le gusta también.


End file.
